Simplify the expression. $ (7p^{6}-7p^{3}) - ( -5p^{7}-6p^{3}) + (p^{6}+2p^{4} ) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(7p^{6}-7p^{3}) + (5p^{7}+6p^{3}) + (p^{6}+2p^{4})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7p^{6}-7p^{3} + 5p^{7}+6p^{3} + p^{6}+2p^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{7 p^6} - \color{#9D38BD}{7 p^3} + {5 p^7} + \color{#9D38BD}{6 p^3} + \color{#DF0030}{ p^6} + {2 p^4} $ Combine like terms. $ { 5 p^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ p^6} + { 2 p^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ p^3} $ Add the coefficients. $5p^{7}+8p^{6}+2p^{4}-p^{3}$